A Thousand Ways To Live and Die
by Sophia de Beaumont
Summary: A collection of unrelated Bleach oneshots inspired by quote and music. Various characters and genres will be included. Each story will have individual headings for information on the piece.


Revolution

-----

Characters: Mayuri

Spoilers: Turn Back the Pendulum Arc

Rating: T (Talk of Self Experimentation)

Summary: Mayuri walks in the twelfth contemplating his options after Urahara's depatrure

-----

"Stupid, oh so very stupid, man. Goes off and gets himself kicked out of the Gotei for some stupid girl. Let that little bitch get eaten, it would serve her some good. We could have removed her voice box and modified her brain after so she wouldn't be such an annoyance. Yes, yes, that would be such a _good_plan." Mayuri Kurotsuchi muttered to himself while walking through the basement labs of the twelfth division.

"Did he think of me at all? I'll be forced back to that _place_. Nothing to experiment or have _fun_with. Shame I can't experiment on the other prisoners. If, no when there is no if according to my calculations, I get placed back in the Maggot's Nest I'll have to just take some tools to play with. Even if it is myself that will give me something to do." He swept past the Gigai Research Center, receiving stares from several of its occupants who had overheard his conversation to no one.

"Did he say experiment on himself?" A young man murmured to his companion.

"That's crazy! You would have to be awake to perform such experiments." Spoke a woman.

"You think that's crazy? I find it _brilliant_." Mayuri stopped upon hearing this, no one not even Urahara in his flamboyant praise, had ever called him brilliant. He took half a step back and melded with the wall to see those who spoke of him.

"Brilliant! What is wrong with you?" The woman he noted, was small and beautiful with a pair of red glasses perched upon her nose.

"Think about it logically if you experimented on yourself and were able to strengthen your soul chain then couldn't you increase your powers as a soul reaper? You might even be able to increase your abilities! All through science and mind, not over some still training and brute force." Mayuri blinked, once then twice. In all of the experiments he had done on himself before he was incarcerated he had never once thought of _that_. Quickly calculating the possibility for success in his mind he wondered why no one had ever tried it before, it seemed so easy. Child's play, especially for someone of his caliber.

"You may have a point but it seems so dangerous not to mention the pain." He made a mental note to kill that woman, what an annoying thing.

"We are scientists, pain, blood, sweat and tears are the prices to get results!" That man deserved some praise not scorn for the idea he had planted, perhaps Mayuri would let him help on his experiments.

"All I'm saying is that it is a good idea if you had the skills to perform such an operation. He may be a bit insane but that Kurotsuchi guy is a damn good scientist. He could become a captain if he worked on his bankai." Mayuri's eye twitched in slight annoyance at the insane comment as the pair began to walk out of the room. He melded away from the wall and back into the hallway.

"Captain… I'll become a _captain_! I'll never get locked back up there, not if I'm a captain. If I just work on myself and strengthen my soul chain my zanpakutō will be forced to manifest itself." He resumed his muttering as he now swiftly walked towards his private labs. "Good, no wonderful, thing Urahara left. I would have never been able to do this with him here. Oh how wonderfully fun this is going to be. It was good he was such a noble, oh so very noble, fool."

-----

I ain't happy, I'm feelin' glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless, but not for long the future is comin' on

----

This was all complete speculation. I just though of all the experiments Mayuri had done to himself and wondered if one could strengthen their powers through them. It seemed pretty logical to me. This was greatly inspired by the song "Clint Eastwood" by the Gorillaz and the anticipation for the Turn Back the Pendulum arc to be animated.


End file.
